Crowley (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Crowley is a Crossroad Demon that was originally a human named Gergus (1661-1723) and at the age of 53, he sold his soul just for three extra inches to his manhood and at 63, he died and went straight to Hell where he was tortured and become a powerful demon that worked his way up to being a Crossroad Demon and then King of Hell. He is a necessary evil for Team Free Will and from the sidelines an enemy that helps allies only to back stab them just to benefit himself. Biography Crowley or his original human name, Fergus Roderick Macleod was born in 1661 in the Kingdom of Scotland. he was the son of a Grand Witch named Rowena Macleod. Crowley lived a miserable life as his mother did not do a great job at raising him such as trying to sell him for three pigs, then one day when Rowena was in big trouble with the Coven, she abandoned him and he holds a grudge against her. Later in life, Crowley became an unsuccessful tailor and drunk. At the age 53, he sold his soul just to add a extra three inch to his manhood. He also had a son named Gavin, which Crowley abused his son and leaving a bad impression of being hated, much like how Rowena did to her son. At the age 63, Crowley died in a gutter and his soul went straight to Hell where he was tortured and there he renamed himself from his human name to his new demon name. Crowley worked his way up to the top and became a Crossroad demon. He was successful at his job and was promoted to King of the Crossroad. He became Lilith's second in command and possibly his lover. Around the time of the Apocalypse, Crowley knew of Lucifer's disdain for demons and secretly worked in hiding and gave a trail for the Winchesters to find him so that he may give them the Colt. After the failed attempt of killing Lucifer, Crowley learned of using the Four Horsemen's Rings to reopen the cage and send Lucifer back in and wanted in. He aided them by helping them track down Pestilence and Death. he even gave Bobby the ability to walk once more by making a deal with the old hunter. After Lucifer was sealed back in his cage, Crowley went to visit Ramiel, who was next in line of taking the throne due of Hell needing a ruler. Crowley gifted him the Lance of Michael and The Colt. The Prince refused and offered Crowley to become King of Hell. Crowley humbly accepted his new role, not before a deal was made. If Crowley or anyone bothers Ramiel or his siblings, it will be on his head. Later on with his new promotion, Crowley used his resources to find the doorway to opening Purgatory. He learned of Heaven in the mid crisis of a civil war and confronted the young Seraphim Castiel and offered a loan of 50,000 souls in the meantime until they open Purgatory. Crowley manage to bring Sam out of the Cage but left his soul behind and resurrect Samuel Campbell for use his hunting skills to bring in every Alpha and gather information. When one of his compound was invaded by the Winchesters, Castiel, and Meg, Crowley faked his death by having Castiel burn fake bones that were suppose to be his original ones. Time went by and when the information of how to use a ritual to open Purgatory was revealed, Crowley was turned on by Castiel and their deal. This caused the demon to seek Raphael out and work alongside with the Archangel to obtain the souls. The plan fail when Castiel tricked them and gave them dog blood. With a supercharged Castiel ready, Crowley fled and hope to hide out only to be found by the mutated angel and was force to act as a threat to the Winchesters or anyone that opposes the so-called new god. Crowley aided the Winchesters by giving the spell ritual of how to bind Death. Season 7 ''' When the Leviathans were released, Crowley confronted the Alpha Leviathan, in hopes of striking a partnership but this failed and left Crowley insulted as he fled. Crowley was up to his usual business, he was reported by one of his demon spies that Castiel is alive and Meg is pregnant with a Nephalem child. He found the angel and demon at their hideout and wanted Meg's child for power but Castiel retaliated, resulting in Crowley to flee. He worked around the clock to get his hands on the child and when the time came for Meg's labor, Crowley sent his entire army and himself to attack the Winchesters, along with Heaven joining in. After Castiel killed Hester, Crowley surprised the Seraph and banished him by setting a banishing sigil while the Seraph fought his former comrade. Crowley found Meg in the bedroom and attempted to cut her stomach open when the unborn Cassandra detected the danger aiming at her mother and she used her powers to make Meg's skin impenetrable to the angel blade and it shattered on impact. She then banished the demon from the room. Equipment * '''Angel Blade: Crowley came into possession of an angel blade, no doubt left behind after an angels death and he took it, along with a majority that use to belong to deceased angels. He always carries it around to kill demons or angels. * Witch Supplies/Hex Bags: Crowley was the son of a powerful and old Grand Witch. He knows numerous of magic spells/rituals and he can even create his own Hex Bags that are capable of killing humans. He knows rituals such as binding Death, Enochian magic to ward angels and prevent them from entering certain locations he owns, and glamour magic to disguise anyone's identity. Powers and Abilities Crowley worked his way up in Hell's hierarchy and became a Crossroad Demon, then become King of the Crossroads, promoting his status and augmenting his demonic powers. With Ramiel refusing to become the new king, he gave the throne to Crowley and this brought the demon's status even higher and his powers. Crowley has full control of his domain and can control the afterlife of Hell and the souls. * Demonic Possession: Crowley requires a human vessel to walk the Earth. His smoke form is red, due of being a Crossroad Demon. He remains in the same unnamed male vessel throughout the series. * Immortality: Crowley is 354 years old after his human death. He cannot age or wither. He can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Demonic Immunity: As a powerful demon and probably due to his upgrade status, Crowley can walk on Hallowed Ground just fine. He can also seem to take shots of rock salts as it doesn't seem to harm him. * Spell Casting: Crowley is the son of a Grand Witch and learned a few tricks. He knows numerous of magic spells/rituals such as Enochain magic to block, dampen, or banish angels, the binding spell to bind Death, create Hex Bag, and glamour magic, which he used to disguise a female demon as Meg to trick Cassandra into thinking her mother was alive. * Super Strength: Crowley possesses supernatural strength to overwhelm humans. He can overwhelm lesser demons except Greater Demons, all monsters except Alphas, Ancient Ones, Adam, Eve, and Leviathans. Any angel can overwhelm him. Cassandra easily held him by the throat as she had Dean bleed him for his blood. * Telekinesis: Crowley can move objects or beings with his mind. He easily kill numerous of humans with this power by snapping their necks * Teleportation: Crowley can teleport anywhere in the universe within his knowledge or reach. Vulnerabilities Despite holding the title as King of Hell and a powerful demon, Crowley is vulnerable to many things. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Demonic Exorcism: Crowley may be a powerful demon, but he can still be easily exorcised from his vessel and banished back to hell. * Devil's Trap: A Devil's Trap can still confine and leave Crowley powerless, however he is shown to have a backup plan and use objects around him to break free. He even uses threats such as holding leverage or Hellhounds to have the person set him free. * Holy Water: Holy Water can burn Crowley like scalding water, however he can recover much quicker than lesser demons. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Adam, Eve, Ancient Ones, and Leviathans can kill him. Eve was not afraid to go after Crowley and after returning back to Earth she would have her way with him for dissecting her body. Seth easily manhandled him into giving Eve's body back. Dick Roman claimed that if he and his people were not busying turning humanity into the next food market, he would gladly wipe out all demons from the face of the Earth. * Angels: Any angel can kill Crowley, however Crowley is shown not to be afraid of challenging lower angels such as Cherubim, Rit Zien, and perhaps common angels. This may be by the fact that he is in possession of angel blade, but he uses his cleverness and knowledge of using angel ward to weaken angels. Higher Angels can easily smite Crowley and Crowley would prefer to run than face high tier angels. * Archangel Level Entities: Any being on the level of an Archangel can destroy Crowley. * Cambion: A regular Cambion is equal with a Knight of Hell and can overwhelm or kill him. Malik or Empowered Cambions can destroy him. Malik easily took control of Crowley's body and demonic essence and threaten the demon if he does not leave his club in the next few seconds. * Greater Demon: Older and stronger demons such as Knights of Hell, Princes, Dukes, and Cain can easily overwhelm and kill Crowley. Crowley dared not to challenge or back stab any of the older demons such as Ramiel as he dared not risk breaking his deal with the Prince. Crowley is easily intimidated by Barbatos, who Crowley considers to be worse and scarier than Cain. * High Tier Deities: Warrior/Magic Practitioner Deities, Chief Deities, and Titans can kill him. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Crowley. Cassandra has proven to easily outmatch him by popping all of his blood vessels and banishing to the other end of the world. She promises to be the one to kill him one day. * Nephilim: Any Nephilim can kill Crowley. Crowley is sure of himself to go after newly born Nephilims due of the fact that they cannot fight back or know how to use their power. Fully experienced and trained Nephilims will kill him with ease. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Crowley effortlessly. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weaponry can easily kill Crowley * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * Demonic Weaponry: Any demonic weaponry such as the Demon-Killing Knife and Demon Blade are capable of killing Crowley. * Divine Weaponry: Divine forged weapons of the old gods can kill Crowley. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things in creation. Crowley is not one of them. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Human Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Crossroad Demons Category:Rulers Category:Magic Practitioners Category:Winchester Allies Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Alive Category:Recurring Characters